Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold
by SBurgundy
Summary: (REWRITTEN) A literal knock on her door reveals that Robin's adventure isn't that far away as one night she's settled on her grandmother's couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Jack/OC
1. The Den & The Door

POTC FF (rewrite)

_**I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with the making or writing of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I take claim to my OCs and storyline only!**_

18 year old Robin Chamberlain is dissatisfied with her life. She's finished high school and needs to make her final decisions on college. But Robin already knows where that will lead: to a job she'll work for the rest of her life. No change. No adventure. And Robin desperately craves for an adventure in her life before she's to slave away in modern society. A literal knock on her door reveals that her adventure isn't that far away as one night she's settled on her grandmother's couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter 1:

"You can't just hide out at your grandmother's, Robin!" came the irritated voice of Mrs. Chamberlain on the speaker of Robins' cell phone. Robin let out a long sigh and glared down at her blackberry and furiously hit the red button to end the voicemail from her mother.

"Yes I can." she mumbled defiantly to no one and threw the phone towards the other side of the davenport. The phone bounced off the cushion and hit the hardwood floor with a loud clank. Robin cringed at the noise. She leaned over the sofa, half her body hanging off the edge lazily. She reached for the blackberry with a loud grunt. "Damn you…"

"Robin?"

Robin craned her neck to the source of the voice. Her dark hair was fallen over her face but she knew her grandmother would be standing there, probably with a bewildered look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

Robin let her gaze drop back to the ground and grabbed at the small black device. With as much strength as her core would will, she pulled herself into a sitting position, quickly smoothing the hair out of her face. "Nothing." Robin replied nonchalantly and this time put her phone in her jean pocket.

Her grandmother let out a small chuckle and shook her head, "Dear you worry me sometimes." She said tugging on her multi-colored satin scarf. Robin's grandmother had this fixation with scarves. That and floral print dresses. At the moment she was wearing a daisy printed ankle length dress with her satin scarf. You'd think she were going somewhere.

"Yeah I worry about myself sometimes, too." Robin squinted suspiciously at her Gran. Her cheeks look rosier than usual and… was she actually wearing jewelry? Gran hated jewelry. She had this bad experience one time when a fake copper colored necklace turned her neck green. "Gran, are you going somewhere?"

The elder woman grinned, "Why yes, I am. Old folks like to go out too you know."

Robin stood up, smirking, "I don't know. It looks like you're dressed up for a date." She teased.

Her Gran laughed, "Dear me, I would hope not."

Robin grinned and motioned to her own neck, "Then what's with the bling-age?" On closer inspection, Robin saw that the necklace was a rather simple gold locket with odd looking scribble circling it's edge.

Her Gran noticed Robin's wandering eyes. "Oh this. As a matter of fact." Her arms reached behind her neck to unclasp the chain, "I was just trying it on. I really wanted to give it" She held the piece of jewelry out to Robin, "to you."

Robin gazed at it thoughtfully, "To me?" Robin let her Gran spin her around so she could better clasp the necklace on.

"To you. I was given this when I was going through a rut as well."

Robin sighed, "I'm not going through a rut, Gran."

Her Gran made a passive noise with her mouth and clasped the chain around Robin's neck. The locket fell on her chest with a cold touch. Robin grasped at the piece of gold and caressed it's surface. "It's a pretty locket."

"It's a medallion." Her Gran corrected, turning Robin back around to face her wise eyes. "When I wore that medallion, I found exactly what I was looking for to get through my rut. Perhaps you will too." She said with finality, giving Robin a soft squeeze on her shoulder.

Robin let those words sink in, her hands still lingering on her neck as her Gran turned to leave. "But…" Her Gran stopped and faced Robin once more, "What exactly am I looking for?"

Her Gran smiled. Robin was sure she saw a twinkle in the elder woman's eyes. "You tell me." She said simply before completely exiting the room.

"OK." Robin mumbled to herself before shouting, "See you later! I guess." She sat down. "How sad am I that I'm staying in while my grandmother goes out!" Silence settled around her. Robin shook her head, "And now I'm talking to myself!" She stood up and walked five feet towards the television set. Since Robin didn't live in her grandmother's rather ancient household she didn't have her own room considering the house contained a total of two bedrooms, one living room, one kitchen and one bathroom all on one floor. One bedroom was obviously Gran's room. The other was her crafts and storage room. You'd think she'd keep storage in the den. But the den was currently the room Robin resided in for the time being.

The den was just that, a den. Not some creepy basement or cellar. Just a medium sized room that contained the washer and dryer units amongst its shabbiness. Gran had a couch and TV set brought down for those long laundry days. It was awfully convenient for Robin.

Beside the TV set was a stack of DVDs Robin had brought with her since cable TV wasn't installed. Among the selections of movies was her favorite above all others, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. It was obvious which one she was going to watch.

The screen faded from black as the movie began. Robin plucked the remote from beside the TV and carried it with her to the couch as the foggy scene of a dark ship appeared out in the waters. Robin relaxed in her spot and turned the volume up.

'A mere five minutes into the movie Robin suddenly pressed the pause button. She would've burst into a fit of laughter because the movie happened to pause on Norrington's face classically derpin', but she was distracted to say the least. A strange thumping noise had filled the room. The den was dimly lit but she could still see all around her. Yet there was no source of the noise.

"Gran?!" Robin shouted, standing up and making her way to the door that her Gran left through. The door led to a stairway which led to another door which led to the main house. Robin opened said door, saw nothing and ran up the stairs to open the next door. "Gran?" she called. There was no reply and no noise for that matter. "I'm going crazy." She muttered and jogged down the steps back to the den.

There it was again. Thump. Thump. It was definitely coming from somewhere nearby and not upstairs. "What the hell…" She said with an outtake of breath. Robin strained her ears, trying to find where it was coming from.

Thump.

Robin walked towards the back of the den, farthest away from the TV and closer to the washer/dryer units.

Thump.

Robin's blue eyes widened. To the left of the washer, blocked by an ironing board was a door. There was nothing strange about it's looks. It was rectangular and made of wood as most doors are, but Robin was sure she'd never seen it before. "Where did you come from?" She muttered as she moved the ironing board. Curiously, she placed her ear against the wooden surface.

THUMP. THUMP.

Without thinking and with a trembling hand she pulled open the door.

Robin peered inside. It was another room! A rather large room with a high ceiling. It wasn't much in looks. And it looked much too big and old and just plain different to be apart of Gran's house. Robin crossed over the threshold and stepping inside to get a better look.

Bad idea. The room was no room. It was a workshop of sorts. And it was occupied.

A man with dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail was bent over, banging on something.

'Well, found the source of the noise.' Robin thought. 'Better leave before I'm seen.' She turned around and pushed at the door, not bothering to wonder who or what closed it and stumbled out.

"What the -" Robin gazed with incredulous eyes at the view in front of her.

The den was gone! In it's place was an all too familiar outdoors sight. To confirm her beliefs she looked up to see the sign above the door she was one foot out of. The sign clearly read 'Blacksmith'.

Robin turned on her heel to look back inside the workshop. The man was no longer facing away from her but staring right at her. He looked at her curiously, a smile on his lips as he wiped at his hands with an oiled stained cloth.

Robin's eyes widened, "Will Turner?"

**A/N: This rewrite idea may seem like all of a sudden, but I thought on it for a long time now and already posted it on mibba. I was easing my way to posting the newly written material on because I know you all really enjoyed the first NATISAG (stands for the title just so you know) and I really want your feedback! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as my readers on mibba have. I feel this version is so much better. The plot and the whole concept are the same. But since I have an OC I feel I should have an original storyline as well and not follow word for word what the movie has. Someone (sorry I don't remember who) gave me some good advice that I should make this my own, well I am! Also Robin seemed too Mary Sue before and now I've thrown in a newish Robin. One who has weaknesses and fears and your average teenage attitude and emotions!**

**Anyway, I hope you stick with me and this story! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Brother & The Maid

POTC FF (rewrite)

**I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with the making or writing of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I take claim to my OCs and storyline only!**

_18 year old Robin Chamberlain is dissatisfied with her life. She's finished high school and needs to make her final decisions on college. But Robin already knows where that will lead: to a job she'll work for the rest of her life. No change. No adventure. And Robin desperately craves for an adventure in her life before she's to slave away in modern society. A literal knock on her door reveals that her adventure isn't that far away as one night she's settled on her grandmother's couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean._

Chapter 2:

The man's smile faded into a serious look of concern, "What is it Robin?" He strode towards her, "Is everything alright?"

Robin's wide eyes didn't falter, "You know my name?"

He frowned. "Are you alright?" He lifted his right hand, the one not holding the cloth, and felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

Robin caught her breath. His hand was warm and real. She gawked at him and hesitantly poked her finger to his chest. She let out a shaky breath, "You're real."

Will glanced down at her finger which was still on his chest, "Alright..." He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her further inside the blacksmith workshop whilst closing the door behind them. "I think you ought to sit down." He led her to the nearest chair. Robin noticed that they were not alone. A large man was passed out on another chair nearby.

"Brown." Robin muttered in recognition. Will glanced towards the man and rolled his eyes.

"Drunk as usual." He sat her down and Robin let her eyes wander. Of course, the place was an exact replica from her favorite movie. There was the donkey. There were the pillars and blacksmith equipment. Robin grasped her head and let her gaze fall to her feet.

"What's happening?!"

"That's what I'd like to know." Will replied to her rhetorical question. "Did you hit your head? Did someone hurt you?"'

Robin looked up at him curiously. He looked so concerned. He had that sad puppy dog face she'd seen him make over Elizabeth Swann. "No." She managed to mutter out. Her mind was racing. How on earth was what was going on actually happening?

Will crossed his arms, "Well you're acting rather strange and..." he gave her a once over, "what are you wearing?"

His question snapped her out of her thoughts and more out of confirmation than curiosity, Robin looked down at her clothes. The exact outfit she had picked out earlier this morning hugged her body. A simple crème colored long sleeve blouse hung on her torso loosely and flowed down an inch past her hips where it hung over her black skinny jeans. Her favorite brown knee-high boots were one her feet and the necklace her Gran gave her hung on her neck. Self-consciously, she tucked the necklace in her shirt. Robin glanced back at Will who looked at her expectantly. "Clothes." Robin stated, half sarcastically.

Will scoffed, "Thank you for that Robin. I had no idea." Now his words were dripping with sarcasm. This made Robin crack a smile as Will Pulled out a pocket watch. He sighed. "Well we must get going or we'll be late."

Robin stood up as Will walked across the room to grab a long package. "Late for what?"

"You forget so easy." Will says as he walks to the door Robin thought would lead back to the den but horridly found it did not. "Norrington's ceremony is today."

Robin scrunched up her nose at the mention of Norrington, even as bewildered of the situation she was in she still felt the need to blurt out, "Ugh, Norrington! What about him?"

Will lifted up the package in his arms, "I have a sword to deliver. And you baby sister said you were accompanying Miss Swann, being her maid and all."

"What did you just say?"

Robin didn't know what to be more astonished about as she followed Will to the Governor's estate. The fact that will was apparently her brother or that she was apparently a maid. Robin chose the latter because she couldn't think of anything worse than having a job were she's ordered about, even in this different world she found herself in.

Speaking of world, Robin stopped with her thinking and was marveling at the sights around her. Especially when they got to the estate and she had a view of everything.

The clouds were perfectly white and fluffed as they lazily drifted over the vast blue ocean. The sun peered out just over the horizon, making the mountainous rocks stand out beautifully as birds danced around them. Faint shouting over at the docks and the clanging of bells could be heard. A few ships were even in sight. And the smell was the most to be marveled over; fresh ocean air filling her lungs. "Wow. I'm really here."

Will watched her curiously, shook his head and kept walking. Robin sighed at the sight. "If only I could take a..." Her words trailed off as her hands quickly felt at her pockets. She felt the familiar bulge on her hip and excitedly dug into her pocket. "No way! I have it!" She quickly went to her camera app and angled her phone to get a shot of the landscape. With a simple click she captured what would hopefully prove this strange experience to be real.

"Robin!" Will called out in the distance. Robin snapped a picture of him before quickly returning her phone to her pocket and hurried towards William.

The door to the estate was held open by a butler. Will looked rather annoyed once she came into view. Robin didn't pay attention, she simply strode into the house, letting her eyes take in her new surroundings once more whilst gliding her hand along the walls. "So real." She murmured, reaching a hand up to grab a hanging light fixture.

"Robin." came the terse voice of one William Turner. He placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her to his side. His touch still surprised Robin, because he was so warm, so real, she jerked away. Unfortunately, and with a loud 'clink', Robin managed to pull the light fixture she hadn't realized she had a complete hold on.

Will's eyes went wide with anxiety but Robin chuckled at the coincidence. She held the fixture to Will. "That was meant for you."

Will furrowed his eyebrows but grabbed it quickly and hid it in an umbrella rack.

Right on cue, the Governor descended the stairs. "Mr. Turner." His voice filled the room. Robin stared at him wide eyed. 'So real.' she continued to think. "Good to see you again." He came closer and Robin couldn't help but stare at his wig. She had the urge to reach out and grab it. Governor Swann caught her staring eyes and smiled politely, "Good, Miss Turner, right on time. We were just on our way out. As soon as Elizabeth comes we'll be on our way."

Robin didn't know what to reply to his confusing words, so she nodded curtly, keeping her lips zipped.

"I have your order, sir." Will pulled the package forth and set it on the small table that conveniently stood in front of them. He opened the package and revealed a stunningly shiny sword. Though Robin was in awe at the sword's appearance she frowned at the thought she always got when watching this scene from a couch; Norrington was undeserving of such a sword. Even now, watching the familiar scene so up close and personal, her thoughts were still the same.

"Will!" An all too familiar voice called. Robin glanced to the grand staircase to see none other than 'Miss Swann'. Elizabeth caught sight of Robin and continued to smile brightly. "Robin! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you two last night."

"About me?" Will asked.

Robin quirked her brow in question, "Did she just say 'you two'?" Her question went unanswered.

Elizabeth strode closer to them to stand beside her father, "About the day I met you both, do you remember?"

Robin was struck with utter confusion, but on cue Will replied, "How could I forget Miss Swann." He beamed.

Robin watched the two in familiarity. She could quote them word for word is she wasn't still dumbstruck by Elizabeth's previous words. _The day I met you both._ 'What the hell was that suppose to mean.' she thought to herself.

Governor Swann cleared his throat, "Let's keep our sense of propriety." He motioned Elizabeth to the door. "We really must be going."

Elizabeth's face fell. "Good day Mr. Turner." She turned away from Will and motioned to Robin to follow her.

Robin muttered a goodbye to Will and reluctantly followed Elizabeth out. Governor Swann was already in the carriage. "Robin," Elizabeth began solemnly, turning to face Robin, though she paused as she took in Robin's appearance, "that's quite an ensemble. Is it new?"

Robin shrugged, "Sure." 'Do I really stick out that much?' Robin thought as she climbed into the carriage. She peered out the small window in time to see Will no doubt shouting 'Good day, Elizabeth!'

Robin leaned back in her seat, glancing inconspicuously at the Governor and Elizabeth. "So real." she whispered before letting her eyes watch the passing terrain.

**A/N: So what do you think of this rewrite? What do you think will happen next? And again, thanks for reading!**


	3. The Fall & The Captain

**I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with the making or writing of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I take claim to my OCs and storyline only!**

_18 year old Robin Chamberlain is dissatisfied with her life. She's finished high school and needs to make her final decisions on college. But Robin already knows where that will lead: to a job she'll work for the rest of her life. No change. No adventure. And Robin desperately craves for an adventure in her life before she's to slave away in modern society. A literal knock on her door reveals that her adventure isn't that far away as one night she's settled on her grandmother's couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean._

Chapter 3:

Robin didn't know what to do. It was either stand there or flee. Fleeing sounded promising.

Robin huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder. The heat that was beating down on them was enough for Robin to break a sweat. She eyes the surrounding women with their fans enviously. Though she knew she wasn't the only suffering female.

Elizabeth and Governor Swann stood a foot in front of her, stalk still as they watched the ceremony. Robin was itching to pull out her phone and play Scrabble since she was so bored, but couldn't possibly since there were watching eyes all around her. So she went from glancing at the ceremony to watching Elizabeth fan herself profusely.

'Glad I'm not in a corset.' Robin thought.

But her thoughts wandered elsewhere…

'What the hell am I doing here!' Robin went over various scenarios on how such a thing was possible. 1. She was having the longest, realest dream of her life. 2. The door she went into was a time-machine. 3. She was transported into the TV Willy Wonka style. Or…and her favorite, 4. She fell to her death when she opened that door and this was her personal heaven. 'Whatever is going on, I might as well enjoy it.'

The ceremony was over and Robin snuck off to the area she later realizes is where Elizabeth will topple over. Robin eans over the edge to let what little breeze come cool her off.

Wiping sweat from her brow, Robin finally pulled out her phone. A little red icon blinked at the top corner of the screen.

NO SIGNAL

"Ah, hell." She muttered and went to the camera. She snapped a couple of shots of the ceremony, making sure to get the Swann's in the frame. She then turned back around and took pictures of the marvelous ocean view she rarely saw, zooming in to get the ships below where the docks were. Robin caught sight of movement on one boat and gasped as she zoomed in.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" She said giddily, snapping a few shots. "It's really him?"

"Who?"

Robin nearly dropped her phone to its watery death as she turned to see Elizabeth. "Jesus. You scared me!"

Elizabeth gave her an appalled look, "Excuse me?"

Robin chuckled out of nervousness and returned her cellular to her pocket. She noticed Elizabeth's wandering eyes and wasn't surprised when she asked, "What was that?"

Robin looked at her with her best wide-eyed innocent look, "What was what?"

Elizabeth eyed her pocket, "That black device. What was it?"

Robin let out another nervous chuckle, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Elizabeth." Robin cringed at Norrington's voice. Elizabeth frowned and turned around to reveal the new Commodore. He caught sight of Robin and stammered to correct himself, "Miss Swann, might I have a word."

Elizabeth fanned herself, "Of course, Commodore." Though she made no notion of moving from her place beside Robin. Robin stood there, waiting for them to leave and when she finally caught on Norrington's glaring eyes were already on her.

Norrington cleared his throat, "How about some privacy, Miss Turner?"

Robin resisted the urge to roll her eyes and spat at him, "Wow. Okay. Sorry." She said monotonously before walking a few feet away.

Robin again leaned over the stone pillar, squinting her eyes to get a look at the infamous Captain. But alas, her eyes didn't have a zoom button so Robin was stuck with the tiny shape of three men arguing on a boat.

"I can't breathe" was whispered harshly in her ear. Taken aback, Robin turned her head to see a faint Elizabeth Swann leaning her way. "Robin, I can't –"

Robin always wanted to skydive. It sounded exciting! But if it was anything like what she experienced in that moment, she'd cross that off her bucket list.

The weight of a full grown women wearing a heavy gown was not anywhere close to what Robin could bench press. So as Elizabeth fainted into the arms of the surprised eighteen year old, it came as no surprise that they were plummeting to the ocean below. Robin was thankful she didn't see it coming as she crashed into the water, because she could've very well died of a heart attack.

Cold. Cold and wet and suffocating. Those would be the words to describe how Robin felt. She was completely panicking as she sunk into the dark abyss with a heavy Elizabeth holding her down. As soon as they met the sandy floor Robin kicked off with all her might to get Elizabeth off. The woman didn't budge. Robin kept back a scream that sounded in her throat, watching the bubbles leave through her nose and looking to the glittering surface for help.

A literal weight was then lifted off her shoulders and something tugged at her arm and tugged her free. She barely caught a glimpse of the figure who helped her before her body floated up.

Once breaking through the surface of the water, Robin swallowed the air hungrily with a short cry.

"Over here! Over here!"

No longer panicking but still short of breath and weak, Robin swan to the two guards whose names escaped her at that moment. She reached out to them and they pulled her up with ease. Robin crawled onto the deck before collapsing onto her back and breathing heavily. She stared up at the sky to calm herself, noticing the sun was no longer beating down so intensely.

Robin faintly heard the splashed of who she now figured out was Captain Jack Sparrow saving Elizabeth Swann, even though her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

"Never would've thought of that." Said either Murtogg or Mallory, Robin wasn't sure. She tilted her head to try and catch a glimpse of Captain Jack Sparrow. That soon proved not to be at all necessary since a dark shadow hovered over her and Robin met the gaze of the infamous pirate.

It may be because she had a near death experience, but looking into those brown eyes Robin swore time stopped. Or at the very least that this handsome pirate, with his long dreads hanging over her like a protective curtain, could hear her heart too.

To Robin's disappointment, he only locked eyes with her for a second before taking more interest to her chest. 'Way to ruin a moment, Captain.' Robin though bitterly before the pirate did something that completely took Robin off guard.

With a steady hand, he plucked up a weight that Robin assumed was her necklace and held it in his hand. "Where did you get that?" His words drawled out in wonder. Robin caught sight of the gold in his hand and the designs upon it. She gasped.

"Shoot him!"

The captain stood up abruptly as guns were pointed at him by the guards who finally made it to the dock.

Robin stayed seated, flipping the medallion in her hands. On its front and back was a skull of sorts. It was an exact replica of the Aztec gold from the movie. 'It was not like this when I put it on!' Robin thought.

"Robin!" A voice hissed at her. It was Elizabeth, crouching down to pull Robin to her feet. Elizabeth caught sight of the medallion and tuck it into Robin's shirt. Robin didn't know what to be more surprised about. That Elizabeth was all knowing or that she thought she could invade her bubble like that. Robin chose the latter as she stared at the woman bewildered. Elizabeth obliviously pulled Robin with her to her father's side.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Norrington remarked and Robin finally began to pay attention to what was going on. In time to see Captain Jack Sparrow grin.

"But you have heard of me."

Robin allowed herself to admire him for the briefest of moments. He was considerably taller than Robin. His skin was also a russet tan. It made her smile that in person she was able to take note of all this and admire even the bits of beads and charms dangling with his hair. Including the goatee she figured no one else would be able to pull it off as well as he did. But before she could look at him any longer, Jack was being dragged away by Norrington.

"Ugh, Norrington." Robin rolled her eyes.

"Commodore!" Elizabeth shouted and to Robin's surprise she pulled on her wrist to follow on their heels. "I really must protest! Pirate or not, this man saved our lives!" Elizabeth pulled Robin to her side as if to add to the point she was making. Norrington caught sight of Robin and again glared daggers at her.

Robin glared back, "Yeah, okay, you don't care about me! But ya know, if you were paying more attention to Elizabeth, none of this would've –!" She blurted out before being cut off as Elizabeth took a step forth and moved closer to Norrington.

Elizabeth spoke softly, "James, please."

In one swift movement, Captain Jack Sparrow had his chain locked hands around Elizabeth's throat. Robin's face was just as bewildered as the rest. She scrunched her bows in confusion, "Now I'm pretty sure there was a quote missing in this scene." She muttered, though no one heard her.

"No! Don't shoot!"

Robin waved off Governor Swann, "No, not that quote." Not that her words were heard by anyone since all eyes were on Elizabeth Swann and Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please – and my hat!" Sparrow commanded. Robin stifled a laugh at his request for his hat.

"Gets me every time." She mumbled whilst grinning to herself.

"Commodore!" With that last demanding shout, Norrington scurried to get Jack's things.

Robin barely heard the Captain's next drawl of "Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind" because per usual of watching this scene, Robin felt a pang of jealousy. Just a slight fan girl sort of jealousy. Nothing like a real life infatuation but close enough to where Robin felt the need to look anywhere but at them.

"Gentleman!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted abruptly, bringing Robin's attention back to the scene at hand and look up at the pirate. Not her best move. Sparrow's eyes seemed to bore into hers, a spark of interest in them as he nodded in her direction, "Milady." Robin felt the need to look away, but even as his gaze averted from her, Robin kept her eyes on him. "You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Hell then broke loose as he shoved Elizabeth into Norrington's arms and it became too difficult for Robin to keep track of the Captain as he made his getaway. Not that it mattered, she knew where he'd go and she wondered if she would see him again.

**A/N: If any of my previous readers are reading, you'll see that there will indeed be changes in the storyline, but the main concept is the same. To my new readers, thanks for reading! And a special thanks to Starswim and Chicki Babie for leaving a review!**


	4. The Medallion & The Pirates

**I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with the making or writing of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I take claim to my OCs and storyline only!**

_18 year old Robin Chamberlain is dissatisfied with her life. She's finished high school and needs to make her final decisions on college. But Robin already knows where that will lead: to a job she'll work for the rest of her life. No change. No adventure. And Robin desperately craves for an adventure in her life before she's to slave away in modern society. A literal knock on her door reveals that her adventure isn't that far away as one night she's settled on her grandmother's couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean._

Chapter 4:

"This sucks…" Robin hissed under her breath; softly so the other person in the room didn't hear her. That other person being none other than Elizabeth Swann.

Robin again found herself at the Governor's estate, this time accompanying Miss Swann in her bed chambers, reminded that she was a maid and it was her duty. Robin had rolled her eyes; she was definitely not going to brown nose, not in this lifetime or the next, however she may have got there.

Robin was currently brushing her hair out with her fingers, it was the only part of her that completely dried off but it was a tangled mess. Robin's clothes weren't soaked but they were still moist and clinging to her skin uncomfortably. Elizabeth had offered her a maid's outfit, but outright Robin refused.

Robin sat on the arm of a chair, swinging her bare feet lazily, her boots were drying off by her feet. She was watching Elizabeth, who paced around the room, examining the medallion no longer hanging around Robin's neck.

"It's curious that I had a dream about this very necklace last night and you happen to be wearing it once more." She spoke softly, as if her father might be listening.

Robin pulled her hair back and tied it into a ponytail with the black elastic band she always kept on her right wrist for safe keeping. "What it is, is a weird coincidence." She replied coolly.

"Is it?" Elizabeth's voice raised, and she finally looked away from the medallion and at Robin, "I just – I have this strange feeling that something bad – something drastically terrible would happen today."

Robin stifled a laugh at her dramatic tone, "You mean like falling a hundred feet and nearly drowning to death?"

A faint explosive noise sounded and silenced them for a moment.

"Was that canon fire?" Elizabeth blinked at the open window.

Robin sighed heavily and leaned down to grab her socks, "Of course, how could I forget." She muttered whilst tugging her socks on before looking up at Elizabeth. To her surprise, Elizabeth Swann was nowhere in sight and the bedroom door was wide open.

"Elizabeth?"

A loud gun shot was Robin's reply.

"Crap." Robin hurriedly tugged her boots on and nearly tripped over her own feet getting to the door only to be faced with Elizabeth again.

"They're right behind me!" She yelped frantically, closing the door before leaning against it. "What do we do?!"

"Um…" Robin eyed the open window before jogging towards it, "You think we could make a jump for it out the window?" Robin could faintly hear gun fire off in the distance towards the town. She glanced down the balcony to see how far the ground was. "Or we could climb down. I've done it before, it's not that hard." Robin thought back to all the times she snuck out of her mother's house and smiled faintly before turning back to Elizabeth. "It's your call."

Elizabeth gawked back at Robin as she strode closer towards the window. Elizabeth peered out the window towards the ground, "After earlier today, I have a distinct fear of heights."

Robin rolled her eyes, "You don't have a fear of heights, you have a fear of falling."

Elizabeth backed away and motioned towards the closet, "We should hide."

Robin scoffed, "As if they don't already know we're in here!"

"They won't if you keep your voice down." Elizabeth hissed at her. Robin's eyes glowed a deep blue in anger.

"They will because that" she pointed to the medallion still clutched in Elizabeth's hand, "calls to them like a freaking dog whistle!"

Elizabeth couldn't have looked more confused, "What an absurd thing to say, what does that even mean?"

Her questions took Robin aback before she realized what she had said. "Well, it's gold. And isn't that what all pirates are after? A pot of gold?"

Elizabeth quirked her brow, "No, that's leprechauns. Pirates are after buried treasure."

"Aye."

The third voice made the two girls jump in surprise, their attention going to the door, which was now open. And standing in the door frame were the pirates Ragetti and Pintel.

"But this time the treasure is not so buried." Pintel smirked at the girl's appalled states, "Hello poppets."

Quicker than Robin thought she was capable, Elizabeth grabbed hold of the bed pan sticking out from under her sheets and thrust it at the pirates. The blow hardly did anything until she released the hot coals onto them and they recoiled to the floor.

"C'mon!" Robin shouted to Elizabeth. The 18 year old was already straddling the balcony railing as soon as Elizabeth reached the window. "Just follow my lead."

"I'm in a gown! How am I –"

"We don't have time to argue!" Robin glanced over her shoulder to the ground below. "Just c'mon –!" When Robin returned her gaze to Elizabeth, to her horror, Ragetti and Pintel were behind Elizabeth, popping out of nowhere.

Pintel grabbed Elizabeth firmly, using the essence of surprise to drag her back. Elizabeth let out a horrified scream.

Robin motioned to flip her leg back over onto the balcony but Ragetti scared her still with his creepy leer. "Where you going, girly?" He sniggered, like what he said was so amusing.

Robin flipped her leg over opposite side of the balcony to put a barrier between her and the pirate. She had to admit, a gross looking man cornering her put her in a scary position.

"Not with you." Robin said defiantly, taking a weary glance towards the ground several feet away.

Ragetti laughed, "Well o'course not. You don't have the gold." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pistol and pointed it directly at her face.

"Say good bye, Miss."

Without a second thought, Robin let herself fall down just as she heard a loud bang. Her arms scraped stone as she reached out to grab the edge of the balcony. Only scraping some skin, she grabbed hold of the edge, the rest of her body dangling.

Robin let out a whimper of fright and looked up towards the balcony. Ragetti was gone, obviously not knowing his next victim didn't fall to her death.

She cursed through clenched teeth and attempted to pull herself further up to get back on the balcony. With what little strength she had, she managed a better grip. "Elizabeth!" Robin shouted, "I need help!"

Robin swung her legs to the side, kicking at the wall and attempting to give her bottom half more leverage. It wasn't working.

She grunted in frustration, the scrapes on her skin stung with pain, her palms sweated in fear. Robin glanced towards the ground. She cried out to the heavens, focusing her gaze to the stars. It was strange how they glinted brightly, almost happily whilst she could still hear the screaming of the town's people.

Robin glanced towards the ground again. It was a seven or so foot drop to the flat landscape. But something pulled her gaze towards the ground and what she saw gave her the strength to shuffle her hands to pull her sideways, closer to the wall.

"Aim for the bushes." She muttered to herself, her hands moving slowly. "Aim for the bushes."

Once Robin was sure she was right above the bushes, she looked up to the sky and took a shaky breath.

And let go.

Screaming throughout the two second fall, Robin landed bum first into a swarm of pointy twigs and leaves. Her whole body relaxed momentarily, "Oh thank God."

Then Robin realized her situation and hopped off the bushes, ungracefully landing on her side and made a beeline for the town. She figured Elizabeth would no longer be in the estate from the many times she'd seen the movie and instead ran around the estate towards where she was sure she'd find Will.

Robin could still hear the chaos the pirates were making, so she wasn't surprised when she was actually able to get a good look at it.

People were shoving past her, trying to run away from the calamity going on. So many unfamiliar faces blurred by, but not a single one was familiar. Which wasn't surprising since she'd barely spent what felt like twelve hours in the magical land of Port Royal.

"Will!" Robin attempted to shout over all the noise surrounding her. She rolled her eyes at the fact that her voice would barely be heard over two feet. "Will Turner!" Robin tried again, her eyes searching the passing faces. What she should've remembered, from her many times watching the movie, was to look down.

Robin's boots collided with something soft yet firm. Her eyes widened as she glanced to her feet and saw her boot was tucked under the side of a young man's torso. "Will!" She crouched over him, rolling him over face up. That face of his was definitely one that belonged to the handsome William Turner.

His legs jerked and Robin thought he was waking up but upon further inspection she saw that the passing people weren't even bothering to step over the blacksmith. Robin sighed, "I'm gonna have to carry you somewhere aren't I?" She told him. She chortled a laugh, considering William was obviously passed out and not capable of replying, but the laugh immediately receded as she maneuvered herself to pick him up from under his armpits.

Robin half carried, half dragged William to the side towards a small little shop. She had to shout many times at the passing Port Royal people to 'get the hell out of the way'! Once Will was in the clear, she dropped him, making sure his head didn't hit the scuffed wooden floors they were now on. Robin took a deep breath. Her adrenaline rush from the balcony was wearing away and she felt the exhaustion coming. Her cerulean eyes glanced down at Will. "I need to get you to the blacksmith." She muttered as she stared around at her surroundings.

The people of Port Royal seemed to have run away to wherever it was they were headed and she could distinctly hear hollering coming from afar. No doubt the buccaneers of The Black Pearl. After a few minutes, soldiers would wiz by, obviously not taking any note of her or Will.

Robin continued to let her eyes wander around, taking in her surroundings until she saw something that had her grinning and shaking her head. She jogged over to the object that caught her eye and rolled it over to where William was, this time not having to shout at people along the way. The object was a wheelbarrow.

Robin needed a lot more strength than she had to lift Will into the barrow, so she again dragged him, tipping the barrow over and sliding the grown man in. She pushed onto the handles to put the wheelbarrow right side up and pushed. With a loud sigh, the wheelbarrow moved without Robin having to put too much strain on her muscles. She maneuvered the wheelbarrow in the direction of the blacksmith, which she could clearly see a few yards away. The wheelbarrow shook from the uneven ground and Robin glanced down to make sure the unconscious man was alright.

A smile formed at the corner of her mouth. William's large body couldn't have looked more out of place in the wheelbarrow. His legs were dangling out of the curved inside and his head rested on his shoulder. Even sleeping, he had a wrinkle of distress upon his forehead. Robin paused to move a piece of hair out of his face. After doing so her eyes caught sight of her scraped hand and arm and Robin again frowned. "How could all of this possibly be a dream?" She murmured, flexing her hand before grasping the handles and pushing towards the blacksmith.

With a kick at the door and another shove forward, she and William were in the sanctuary of the blacksmith. Just as she had done before, she tipped the wheelbarrow over so she could drag William Turner out and onto a flat surface. Searching around quickly, she grabbed a few cloths, folded them together and tucked them under Will's head. After seeing him look a little more at peace, she sighed and leaned against the wall.

Glancing out the window, Robin could see a few more Port Royal militias pass by before she could get a clear view of the bright moon that shone light into the blacksmith. Her eyelids became heavy and with a last whisper of, "What am I doing here?" they fell and in doing so, Robin too fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: So guess what! I made a trailer for this story! I made one before, it was posted on the main page of this story, but considering I 'updated' the story, I decided to update the trailer. Keep in mind, I'm not some great video editor! Just search "POTC FF: Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold" by smilemtz (I can't put a link on here :\)**

**Seriously, thanks for reading and supporting me on this rewrite. Special thanks to my recent reviewers: MsParthenopaeus, SheepRainbow, YepI'mEllie, Special Agent Baker, PuddingNinja, thehomiewhowrites and again to Starswim! Those reviews**

** definitely keep me wanting to write this. **

**As I'm sure you noticed, this chapter was considerably long and was only one scene. I'll be sure that Captain Jack Sparrow is in the next chapter, because HELLLOOO this IS a Jack/OC story!**

**Did you see any grammatical errors? Let me know! Did you like or dislike something is this chapter? Let me know! Can you relate to Robin a little more now? Please tell me my OC isn't Mary Sue!**

**THANKS FOR READING! AND CHECK OUT THE VID!**


	5. The Flashback & The Fort

**I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with the making or writing of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I take claim to my OCs and storyline only!**

_18 year old Robin Chamberlain is dissatisfied with her life. She's finished high school and needs to make her final decisions on college. But Robin already knows where that will lead: to a job she'll work for the rest of her life. No change. No adventure. And Robin desperately craves for an adventure in her life before she's to slave away in modern society. A literal knock on her door reveals that her adventure isn't that far away as one night she's settled on her grandmother's couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean._

**_Big THANK YOU to Garideth, grapejuice101, Starswim, YepI'mEllie, KaitlynRose16, StartingAtTheEnd, and Lilgrimmapple for commenting on my last chapter! Sorry for taking so long ya'll!_**

Chapter 5:

_"I'm not going."_

_A pair of blue eyes that equally matched her own glared at Robin. "You most certainly are."_

_Robin rolled her eyes, "I told you, mom. I'm taking a year off."_

_"What do you need a year off for? To bum around?"_

_"Not really. I'm thinking of it as a time for self-exploration."_

_"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

_"I'm finding myself. You know, spiritually and ecumenically."_

"_Oh,_ wake up_ Robin!"_

Robin scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. 'She never said that. She said "grow up".

"Robin, wake up."

Robin's eyes snapped open and met, not blue eyes like hers mother's or her own, but a pair of brown eyes belonging to one William Turner. Robin's eyes then wandered around, taking in her surroundings. She was inside the smithy, sitting down, her back against the sooty walls where she fell asleep.

"Robin." Will said once more, drawing the 18 year old's attention back to him, "Are you alright?" He asked whilst pulling her into a standing position.

Robin nodded, dusting any soot off of her clothing. "Yeah, I think so." She muttered, still in a daze.

William grabbed her arm and examined it with those concerned puppy dog eyes. "What happened to you?"

Robin followed his gaze to her arm and saw the cuts and bruises that defaced her skin. "Oh, that?" Robin pulled her hand away from William, "I fell."

His gaze then turned skeptical, "You fell?"

Robin shrugged, "It was a long fall."

Will raised his eyebrows in confusion but simply said, "Run that under some water. I have to go see Governor Swann." Not waiting for a reply, Will headed for the door.

"Okay." Robin mumbled, glancing around the forge, "Where exactly is the sink?" She called out to Will. Her eyes met with the door slamming shut behind William. Robin sighed, glanced at her arm and then shrugged, "I'll be fine."

Robin ran after Will, who was walking with a lot of determination towards the Port Royal fort. "Hey!" Robin called out to him, "Slow down, I'm coming with you."

Will glanced over his shoulder, shook his head and kept at his fast pace. Robin scoffed and jogged up beside him. When Robin was at the same pace as him, he spoke, "They've taken Elizabeth, Robin. I have to tell Governor Swann."

"And you think he doesn't already know his daughter was taken by pirates?" Robin asked him with obvious sarcasm. William ignored her and approached said Governor... and guess who was standing beside him? Robin grimaced, "Ugh, Norrington."

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!"

Robin knew what came next as she stood next to Will silently. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington ordered without even at glance at William. Murtogg strode up to the two all confidently and grabbed at Robin's arm since she was closer to him. Robin snatched her arm away from the buffoon of a soldier, which quite surprised him as he backed off momentarily.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!" Will said frantically, completely ignoring Murtogg.

"And where do you purpose we start?" Governor Swann interjected, "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"Well," Robin began, "I don't know about you all, but I know that there is a certain pirate locked up on this port that could be of some use." Robin spoke loud enough to where only William should've heard her so would give up on these people already. Norrington's ear twitched at the sound of Robin's voice, but continued to ignore the supposed siblings.

Will's brown eyes sparked with realization, but Murtogg beat him to the punch line, "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about The Black Pearl."

Norrington, as usual, hardly seemed interested in this information as Mullroy retorted, "Mentioned it is more what he did."

William scowled, "Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him."

"Or you could." Robin muttered softly to Will.

"No." Norrington sighed loudly. "The Pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies." He turned away from Will and began talking to Governor Swann.

"Will." Robin spoke softly, she could clearly tell, even though she already knew, that he was getting very upset. "You're wasting your time with -"

William slammed his hatchet onto the wooden surface between him and Norrington. "That's not good enough!" Robin's eyes widened at the suddenness of his actions, even if it was expected, and took a step back.

Norrington pulled the hatchet from the table and strode around towards William with obvious annoyance plastered on his face, "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor." Norrington looked upon William inferiorly, while also giving a quick glance in Robin's direction. "You are a blacksmith." He grabbed hold of Will's arm aggressively, shoving him away and in turn shoving William into Robin. Will instinctively put his free arm up between her shoulder blades to make sure Robin didn't stumble. "And this is not time for rash actions."

Robin and Will shared the same glare while Norrington spoke in a hushed voice, "Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man here that cares for Elizabeth." It was a sort of dismal after that as he handed the hatchet back to William.

After a moment, William slid the hatchet into a loop on his trousers and walked quickly away. Robin was right on his heels.

"Are we off to speak to Captain Jack Sparrow?" Robin questioned eagerly, although she again knew the answer. She simply felt the need to say something to perhaps ease William's anger that so obviously radiated off of him at that moment.

He let out a long sigh as he kept at his normal pace. "_I_ am going to speak to the pirate." His eyes wandered to Robin's arm and those worried brown eyes returned briefly, "You need to get yourself patched up."

Robin didn't even glance at her arm before shrugging and replying, "What are a couple of scratches and bruises? No big deal." Robin immediately felt her body ache at her words; her skin felt sore and she really could've used a patch up and even a nap. But Robin wasn't about to miss a chance to see the infamous pirate once more, perhaps for a little longer.

William stopped abruptly. Ahead a small brick building stood... well, half stood, there was clearly a gaping hole in one of the walls. Will locked eyes with Robin, "If you must continue to follow me like you're five years old again, I beg you to please wait outside."

Robin's mouth had went from wide open in astonishment at his little insult to a pouty frown at his request. She folded her arms, ready to protest. William cut her off, "Keep watch out here, if you feel the need to be of use." His voice held the same tone Norrington had used on him, like Robin was obviously his inferior.

Robin rolled her eyes and waved her hand in the direction of the ramshackle, "Well go, hurry up and free the pirate!"

Will furrowed his brows and scoffed out in shock, "Do you really think I'm going to free that pirate?"

Robin paused for a second, befuddled momentarily, before leting out a nervous laugh, "What I meant to say was, go ask him where the Black Pearl is going...!" She said with a pump of her fist.

With a shake of his head, Will turned over his shoulder and stalked off. Robin sighed and muttered to herself, "Stop ruining the plot line, Robin. You're confusing these unaware characters."

Once William disappeared through the door, Robin took this opportunity to lean against the hubble. Something she would do often, as most teenagers do, she fished out her cellphone to ease the setting boredom. Looking down at it, it looked completely fine, until realization set in. "The water!" Robin pouted as she attempted to turn on the cellular device, but it remained black and dead. "It was in my pocket when I fell in the water." She let out a sad sigh and shoved her phone back in her pocket before crossing her arms and peering out at her surroundings. While the sight may have been breathtaking, considering Robin was still getting used to a seaside view, that boredom had set and Robin was itching to go inside.

With a final shrug, Robin sauntered into the building and down the stairs, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

"Do we have an accord?" She heard a very familiar voice drawl out. Robin couldn't help but smile, knowing she'd be faced with Captain Jack Sparrow again. 'Try not to get too starstruck, Robin!' She thought to herself, a small grin forming on her face as she walked down the last step. Robin managed to step into view just as William was shaking the pirate's hand.

She attempted to walk closer, but her foot collided with a stone that sent out an echoing sound. William quickly let go of the Captain's hand and turned to face the source of the noise. At first, William looked like he was prepared to fight, but once laying his eyes on Robin a look of disappointment graced his features.

"I thought I told you to wait outside." William spat out.

Robin rolled her eyes, she really did hate superiority figures. "You also told me, and I quote, 'do you really think I'm going to free that pirate?' But alas, it looks like you've agreed to do so." Robin said with a fiesty smirk.

"Who is this?" Captain Jack Sparrow asked in confusion. Robin finally took this opporunity to look at the pirate. She locked eyes with him, her blue orbs looking into his brown ones. Goosebumps formed on her skin, she could not get over that he was really there, in the flesh.

"My sister." William replied, still glaring at Robin.

The pirate gave William a wide-eyed surprised, and quite comical, look. He then returned his attention to Robin and squinted his eyes at her whilst pointing a ringed finger at the girl, "You were the lass that fell in the water." Robin felt a twinge of excitement go through her, he was talking to her, and yet she was unable to reply right away.

"What?" Will asked, finally turning his glaring eyes away from Robin and to Captain Jack Sparrow. The Captain on the other hand kept his eyes on her, they wandered down to look at her neck.

"You were the lass with the -"

"Medallion." Robin finished for him, finally finding her voice yet only able to say a single word. She instinctively put her hand to her neck, feeling the absence of the necklace her grandmother had given her. Which turned out to be the Aztec gold in this dimension.

Will turned back to Robin, flailing his arm out in the process, "What is he talking about?"

Robin blinked her eyes away from gazing at the pirate and shook her head at Will. "Nothing." Robin found it much easier to talk to William than to Captain Jack Sparrow, "Weren't you going to spring him from his cell so he can take you to your bonny lass?" She asked, with an innocent grin.

Will scowled, "How long were you standing there?"

Robin contained a laugh and shrugged, flicking her hand at him in a dismissive way, "Go ahead and do your fancy mechanics."

With yet another shake of his head, William used a lever like mechanism to lift the gate and peel it away. Captain Jack Sparrow immediately retreated from the cell. "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without his effects." Robin muttered under her breath as the Captain said the same out loud. She grinned and shook her head, "Gotta love the POTC dialogue."

**A/N: I know! I'm a terrible person! I took forever to post a chapter and then all you get is this small chapter to which has a horrible title because I couldn't think of a good one because it was short! UGH. I give you permission to slap me...**


	6. The Follow & The Interceptor

**I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with the making or writing of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I take claim to my OCs and storyline only!**

_18 year old Robin Chamberlain is dissatisfied with her life. She's finished high school and needs to make her final decisions on college. But Robin already knows where that will lead: to a job she'll work for the rest of her life. No change. No adventure. And Robin desperately craves for an adventure in her life before she's to slave away in modern society. A literal knock on her door reveals that her adventure isn't that far away as one night she's settled on her grandmother's couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean._

**_Thanks for the reviews Guests, KaitlynRose16, The Writer Es, and Isabella95! They make my day!_**

Chapter 6:

Robin couldn't have been more relieved that she was wearing her leather riding boots as they splashed their way under a bridge by the docks. Although, like most girls, knowing her favorite footwear was being ruined with each splash made her cringe when they came to a pause.

She glanced down at her feet and pouted, "All this water can't be good for a person."

Someone scoffed. It was their pirate companion. "I beg to differ." The Captain remarked. Robin met his eyes for a split second before William turned around to scowl at her.

"Robin, you can't come with me. Wait at the smithy, I'll be back in no time."

Robin cocked a brow, "Right, I'm supposed to just wait here while you go on some adventure."

William frowned, "It's not some adventure, Robin! I'm going to save Miss Swann from pirates. It's dangerous."

"And not for a little lass, like yourself." Captain Jack Sparrow added with a wave of his hand. Robin let her annoyed eyes land on him as he continued, "Wouldn't you rather go off with your wee friends and have tea or do something else just as wholesome and dreadfully boring?"

Robin crossed her arms, defiance and anger bubbled inside of her. She didn't think she'd ever be snide with her favorite pirate, but he was asking for it. "Wouldn't you rather have a noose around your neck?" Seemed like it was no longer difficult to talk to him after all.

The two men then shared the same wide eyed expression. Will blurted out, "Robin!"

Robin widened her eyes at them and shrugged her shoulders, "What? Was that a tad bit too hostile? Excuse me, but it comes out when I'm being treated like a child." Will put his hands up, signalling her to lower her voice. Robin sighed. She let her nerves calm before she spoke again. She spoke softly to Will, "If you're really my brother, and my only family, would you really leave me behind?" She paused, noticing his expression. It appeared as if William were having an internal battle in his head. Robin pushed a little more, being honest with not only him, but herself. "Because I wouldn't do that to my siblings." She frowned slightly, thinking of her two younger brothers back at home.

William sighed and shook his head. "Why do you do this to me?" His rhetorical question went unanswered as he pulled Robin in for a hug. Stunned with surprise, Robin barely hugged him back as he whispered, "I won't ever leave you behind."

A guilty feeling set over Robin. Did she deserve such love from someone who wasn't really her brother? 'But he thinks he is.' Robin thought.

"How lovely." The Captain commented, "You're both seemingly willing to die for this Miss Swann." Will's expression looked strained. The pirate motioned towards the scene at hand, "Now, shall we?"

"We're going to steal the ship." Will said.

Robin pointed to the left. "That ship." She said with a smug smile.

"Commandeer." Captain Jack Sparrow went on, as scripted, "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." He craned his neck to face Will and Robin, "Follow me."

The pirate meandered his way closer to the shore, Will and Robin were right on his heels. He lifted one of the face down boats with much difficulty, "Hurry, hurry!" He commanded. Bewildered, William tugged Robin underneath the boat to crouch down. Captain Jack Sparrow quickly followed them and they were instantly surrounded by darkness as the boat collapsed back down.

William hissed out, "What are we -?!"

The Captain quickly silenced him with an abrupt 'SHH'. After a moment's pause, he then said, "Follow my lead."

Uncomfortable and slightly irritated, Robin retorted, "That's easier said than done. We can't see you, you know." Yes, it was definitely easier to talk to the infamous pirate by now.

Callused hands then grasped Robin's wrists and led them to wood above. Surprised, Robin gasped out as a drawling voice replied, "Now, do you understand?" Robin could smell the distinct scent of alcohol and salt water coming only inches away from her face. She felt her cheeks heat up. Though she couldn't see him, Captain Jack Sparrow was definitely right in front of her face. She let out a breathy, "Yes" and then quickly shut her mouth, hoping the scent she gave off wasn't worse than the rum smell the pirate probably always emits.

There was then the sound of shuffling before the pirate again spoke, "Lift."

With all her strength, Robin pushed her arms up and nearly hit her head because the men in front and behind her made it so she didn't need to use all her strength. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright?" William whispered to her from behind as they scuttled forward. Robin was able to give him a thumbs up because she was hardly contributing to the carrying of the boat.

"Ready to scuff your fancy boots, lass?" The pirate in front of her teased.

Robin smirked. 'He noticed my 'fancy' boots.' She thought, her inner fangirl bubbled with excitement. Her eyes glanced down, noticing the growing amount of water surrounding them. She frowned. "Oh right, more water."

"Better get used to it."

Soon, they were fully surrounded by water. Robin was using quite a bit of muscle to trudge through the ocean floor with only her head above water.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will spoke. Robin looked to Captain Jack Sparrow expectantly.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Robin grinned to herself. And then a thought struck her, "How it's going back there, _brother_?"

William let out an irritated sigh, "My foot is stuck on something."

Robin nodded, still smiling to herself. "I thought so." She muttered.

After walking a while longer, Captain Jack Sparrow stopped in his tracks. Robin sighed and massaged at her neck with one arm.

"This should be far enough. We swim up." He commanded. William grunted in discomfort, but they both followed the pirate as he snaked his way out from under the boat and swam upwards toward the sparkling sky.

Robin was able to enjoy this swim up to the surface. This time around she wasn't so desperate for air and her head wasn't spinning from nearly drowning. She let her arms spread out wide through the cool water and her legs pumped gingerly against the water. When Robin broke to the surface, she let her head tilt back and pulled out her ponytail holder to allow her hair to fall and float out behind her. She took a deep breath, the salty air leaving small tingles on her tongue.

"This way, Robin." Will swam up behind her, leading her towards the pirate. The Captain was wading by the ship. He was staring up at the ship with a lot of concentration. Robin grinned and turned to Will.

"Do you still have your foot stuck?" Will squirmed around for a second and held up a broken wooden crate. Behind him, an empty barrel floated. "Looks like you were walking the barrel this whole time."

William shook his head and pushed the crate away from him. Robin swam towards the crate and grabbed at it. "What are you doing? We could use this to climb up the ship." Robin pulled the barrel towards her by the rope and shoved it in Captain Jack Sparrow's direction. "Like Batman!"

"What man?" William asked. The pirate gave her a curious look as he grabbed at the barrel.

"Nevermind." Robin told him. She gazed up at the ship, "Just toss the barrel over that," She said pointing, "and tie the end on that," she again pointed, "and then we climb!" Her smile faltered as she took in how much they needed to climb. "Or attempt to."

"Well you're just full of ideas, lass." The Captain remarked as he did just as Robin said. Robin shrugged, though it looked awkward as she dog paddled in the water. Those were definitely not her own bright ideas, just her own bright memory.

William helped tie off the rope, and when that was said and done, he waved Robin over as Captain Jack Sparrow began to climb. "Let's go Robin."

Robin swam towards him. The ship seemed to grow taller. She let out a long sigh, "I can do this… maybe."

Will was already out of the water and clinging to the rope, "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked, holding his arm out to Robin.

"What? No!" Robin waved his arm away. "I can… I can do this!"

Will's facial expression showed he was not convinced, "Well, just follow my lead." He climbed a little higher, leaving her room.

Robin grasped hold of the rope, "Yup. Follow, follow, I got it." She pulled up and looped her legs around the rope. "Just like gym class. I can do this!" The easy part was the rope. Scaling the ship was proven more difficult.

"I can help you, Robin." Will said once more.

"I'm fine." Robin replied. Although her muscles quaked from exertion and the lingering fear of falling down. She took a deep breath and kept going.

As soon as she neared the top, Will tugged her aboard with a grunt and Robin landed ungracefully on the ship. "Oh thank God." Robin muttered out.

"No time for a breather." The Captain murmured as he pulled out his gun. Will followed his lead and pulled out his sword. Robin swore under her breath.

"Why didn't I bring a weapon?"

Captain Jack Sparrow swaggered down the stairs, Will beside him and Robin close behind. "Everyone, stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" He shouted out to the men on deck.

"Aye! Avast!" William shouted for emphasis. The men laughed, and Robin felt a little embarrassed, even though she saw that coming. Captain Jack Sparrow gave William a beguiled look.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." The man with the funny white curls remarked.

Robin scowled and waved toward him, "Hello, there's a woman here too!" More laughs. Robin felt her cheeks heat up.

"As I was saying, you'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son." The pirate put his musket to the man's nose, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

To get over her embarrassment, Robin strode beside the pirate and pulled out the man's sword and pointed it towards his other men. They backed up, surprised. "Not laughing now, are you?" She smirked and waved the sword around a bit, "Now walk the plank!"

They gave each other dumb founded looks. Will walked to Robin's side. "Robin." He said in that authoritative tone. The pirate behind her gazed at her amused.

Robin rolled her eyes, but kept the sword steady pointing at them. "I suppose the little boats will suffice."

"Aye." Captain Jack Sparrow called out, motioning the man in front of him towards the side of the ship. The whole lot of them then climbed into the boat and William lowered them down.

Robin slid the sword through one of her belt loops and turned to the Captain expectantly.

"The sails!" He said with a wave of his hand and led the way.

"Walk the plank?" Will repeated to Robin.

Robin let out a small laugh, "I was joking!"

Sparrow handed William some ropes to pull at as Will continued to scold Robin, "Were you joking when you stole that man's sword?"

Robin scoffed, "Were you joking when you agreed to steal a ship?" Will's scolding ceased. Robin put her hands on her hips and grinned in triumph. The Captain walked to the other side of the ship as Will tied off the rope. Robin gazed out towards Port Royal. She saw many militia making their way aboard a ship. "They're coming."

William turned his gaze in the direction Robin was staring. He nodded and jogged towards Captain Jack Sparrow. Robin leaned against a beam and watched the two communicate from afar. Seeing things from this perspective was quite interesting to Robin. She smiled to herself.

Will and Sparrow ran back towards Robin's direction. Once in arms length, Will grabbed her forearm and dragged her along to follow Captain Jack Sparrow. Robin furrowed her eyebrows, "Is no one going to vocalize what we're doing?"

The Captain gave her an exasperated stare. "Is that really necessary?" Robin shrugged. "I've already told you. Follow my lead."

Robin sighed and crossed her arms, "Right. Follow. Follow, follow, follow…" She mumbled.

A moment after they were settled in a little corner hidden and waiting, the Interceptor pulled up beside the Dauntless and countless of militia swung from that ship to the other. "That's brilliant." Captain Jack Sparrow remarked. He pulled at the ropes of the nearest beam, held one and handed the other to William. "Let's go." Without another word, he swung over and Robin watched him with wide eyes.

"Hold onto me." Will commanded, his foot already set on the edge, ready to go. Robin hooked her arms around his torso.

"Please don't let us fall to our watery death." She teased. Although as her eyes set on the water, minor flashbacks of her own fall came to memory.

"That's a really comforting request, Robin." Will replied. Robin felt his muscles ripple as he gripped the rope and then pushed off from the ledge. A quick whirlwind went through Robin's damp hair before they landed on the Interceptor.

Robin untangled her arms from William and looked at the ship behind her, "I didn't even get a chance to enjoy that." She remarked with a grin. Will pulled out his hatchet and headed forward. If Robin remembered correctly, he would cut the rope and Captain Jack Sparrow would be manning the steer. Seeing him do just that off in the distance, Robin jogged to his side just in time to see the Interceptor move away from the Dauntless. She searched the crowd of militia and saw the familiar frowning face of the commodore. "Hah! Norrington!"

Hearing Robin, the Captain turned over his shoulder and waved his hat to the Dauntless. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Robin's grin widened as she watched the Dauntless grow farther away. Her eyes caught hold of the Captain and his intense stare. Her grin faltered, but she nodded at him. "Nice going."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her but without another gaze the pirate returned his eyes to the sea ahead. Robin frowned and turned on her heel to walk in the opposite direction of the Captain.

"Weird."

**A/N: Wow, I really made you wait this time... sorry! So in this chapter I'm trying to set the feel of how the relationship between Robin and the characters will be. Basically her being little miss modern teen trying to keep up with Jack and Will. Yeah, tell me what you think!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come! By the way, if you didn't know, POTC Black Pearl is on Netflix! ;D**


	7. The Scallywag & The Steer

**I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with the making or writing of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I take claim to my OCs and storyline only!**

_18 year old Robin Chamberlain is dissatisfied with her life. She's finished high school and needs to make her final decisions on college. But Robin already knows where that will lead: to a job she'll work for the rest of her life. No change. No adventure. And Robin desperately craves for an adventure in her life before she's to slave away in modern society. A literal knock on her door reveals that her adventure isn't that far away as one night she's settled on her grandmother's couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean._

**_WOW! Sorry about that mess of a post! I am so embarrassed, I don't know what happened! Here's the chapter all fixed up and better... hopefully!_**

Chapter 7:

Robin found herself by the railing to look over out at the ocean. Never had she ever been on a cruise before, or even seen the ocean this closely. Yet, here she was. After being in the ocean and seeing it from the shore, she was now sailing on it. The sky was brightly lit and made the waves shimmer with each break as the Interceptor moved through.

After marveling at the blue around her, Robin's thoughts wandered. It was only a day ago that she was in her grandmother's home, now she was aboard a ship with two men she had thought were only fictional. There was nothing fictional about her current circumstance.

Robin glanced over her shoulder to watch William and Captain Jack Sparrow. "This is really happening." She muttered to herself. Robin again glanced out at the ocean, her lips pulling down to frown. A question that had been at the back of her mind since she set eyes on the familiar Port Royal town began to surface.

'How am I going to get back home?'

Robin sighed and pushed the thought away once more. She moved from the railing and headed towards their pirate companion to ask to be of some assistance, mainly to keep her body busy, which would in turn keep her mind busy, or so she hoped. As she neared him, she noticed Will was sitting and sharpening his sword whilst talking to the Captain. It was a very one-sided conversation that had Robin abruptly stopping in her tracks to listen.

"After she died, I brought Robin with me out here, looking for my father."

Robin's eyebrows scrunched together as Captain Jack Sparrow replied quite flippantly, "Is that so?"

"Our father, Will Turner," Will ceased his sharpening and stood up to follow the Captain. Robin followed behind Will, waiting for the chance to speak up and offer her assistance to the pirate. "It was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack, you knew my father."

The Captain paused, clearly exasperated. Robin quickly decided that she didn't much care for the argument she knew would happen to ensue between the two men, so she strode in front of William in an attempt to get the pirate's attention.

"Hey Captain!" Robin said in a cheery voice, the pirate stood up. "Um, I was wondering if I might be able to help -"

Captain Jack Sparrow didn't so much as glance at Robin, "Not now, lass, don't you see men are talking."

Robin scowled and scoffed, seriously taken aback by his comment. "Excuse me!"

"I knew him." Captain Jack Sparrow quickly said before William could interject, though Will was clearly scowling as much as Robin from the way the pirate spoke to his 'sister'. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him "Bootstrap" or "Bootstrap Bill"." He then proceeded to move away from the supposed siblings.

"Bootstrap?" William muttered to himself. Robin still had her glaring eyes on the pirate as she marched up to him once more.

"Hey!" She said again, not as pleasantly as before, "You owe me an apology, pirate."

William strode to her side, showing as much annoyance on his face as Robin, although confusion mixed with his expression. "How do you know my father?!"

Captain Jack Sparrow rolled his eyes and straightened up. He glared at the pair and pointed a finger at each of them, "Your father," his eyes met Robin's, "I'm assuming he's your father as well, although you look nothing like him… maybe your eyes… anyway!" He pointed his finger at William, "You are the spitting image of ole Bootstrap and let me tell you, your father was a good man, and an even better pirate." With that, he turned back around, returning to manning the steer, leaving Robin and William to continue glaring at his back.

"It's not true." Will spat at The Captain, "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

Captain Jack Sparrow turned over his shoulder, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" And then again turned away.

Robin crossed her arms, still slightly fuming from the way the Captain spoke to her, but again distracted by the fact that her favorite movie was playing out before her eyes and in the flesh.

"My father was not a pirate!" William pulled out his sword furiously. Robin's eyes widened at the abruptness of the motion.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Robin rolled her eyes, as she always did when watching the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow mutter those words ever so nonchalantly to William Turner.

"You didn't beat me." Robin's eyes again widened as William spoke, realizing what was going to happen next. She glanced at the sail wearily and made an attempt to move out of the way, walking quickly behind Will, "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"That's not incentive for me to fight fair is it?" The pirate replied. Robin was not quite out of harms way and felt a hand clasp around her torso and bring her down as Captain Jack Sparrow gave the steer a quick tug in the same direction. The sail went overhead and swung Will out over the open ocean. His sword dropped onto the deck and Will was hanging on with all of his strength. His face clearly showed the effort that took. Once straightening up, with Robin still in his arms, Captain Jack Sparrow picked up Will's sword and held it pointed towards William. Exasperated, yet slightly thankful, Robin attempted to pull away from the Captain. His grip on her tightened and Robin again found herself scowling at the pirate.

"Don't you touch her!" William shouted angrily at the Captain.

Robin felt a tug at her heartstrings. Once again, William was showing her how much of a brother he thought he was to her. "Don't worry about me!" Robin called out to him, "You just hang on!"

"And as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Captain Jack Sparrow added, striding a step forward and moving Robin with him. "The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do." Robin tried once more to pry his arm off, but he didn't even budge. She thought about kicking him where the sun don't shine but figured it wasn't so bad being this close to the pirate, however angry she may be at him. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a Pirate, and a good man, or you can't. But Pirate is in your blood, boy. Both of you." He said, shaking Robin for emphasis. She gritted her teeth in dismay. "So you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown. But I rather have more hands than your sister's dainty ones to bring this ship into Tortuga, savvy?" Robin scoffed as Captain Jack Sparrow finally released her and moved back towards the steer.

With one swift movement, Will was brought back over onto the deck, where he landed with a loud grunt. The Captain pointed his sword over Will's chest. Will didn't move. "So can you sail under the command of a Pirate?" He flipped the sword so he was holding the blade and the handle was outstretched towards William. "Or can you not?"

Will grasped onto the handle and looked up at the pirate questioningly, "Tortuga?"

Robin watched Captain Jack Sparrow grin and felt her anger towards the pirate subside.

"Tortuga."

**A/N: This may just be the shortest chapter I have written for this rewrite, sorry about that! Hope you enjoy it, regardless!**


	8. The Pigpen & The Pub

Chapter 8:

A blur of faces, most of them belonging to men, encompassed their surroundings as they shot off their guns with a bang of smoke or rode by on their horses, kicking up dust. Captain Jack Sparrow led Robin and William through the masses as he went on with his infamous spiel about Tortuga. Robin was half-heartedly listening to him, her focus was on making sure she stayed between the two men. Robin was admittedly unnerved by everything around her.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" The Captain paused as they came into view of even more drunkards. Robin grimaced at the sight. It was surreal. "What do you think?" He leaned over to ask them.

"It'll linger." Will answered.

Robin scoffed, "I think you need a dictionary to remind yourself what 'sweet' and 'proliferous' are."

Sparrow ignored Robin and pulled William closer to him, "I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

Robin rolled her eyes, but then immediately smirked to herself as she watched a woman with tall scarlet hair strut towards Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Scarlett!" The pirate called out to her in elation, meeting her halfway before being slapped across the face. Robin tried to contain her laughter as she stood beside Will. "Not sure I deserved that." Captain Jack Sparrow murmured.

Robin glanced over his shoulder to see yet another woman approach, as accordance with the movie scene she'd watch so many times, the blonde scowled at Sparrow when he turned to face her.

"Giselle."

Giselle sneered at him. "Who was she?"

"What?"

After the next slap, Robin couldn't contain her laughter. Captain Jack Sparrow gave her a bemused stare. "I may have deserved that."

Robin grinned at the pirate, "And you'll deserve the next one."

Without any more pauses, Captain Jack Sparrow led the two 'siblings' to his destination. A pig pen, that smelled worse, but was a lot less noisy and populated. Sparrow filled two barrels of water and had Will carry one of them.

As they neared a sleeping Gibbs, Robin stood a foot away from the men, mostly because of the smell.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man bellowed once the water the pirate threw at him splashed his face. He jerked up, but once setting eyes on Captain Jack Sparrow he relaxed. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

Robin's eyes widened as she watched the large pigs behind Gibbs. She had an urge to pet them and moved closer to William's side.

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink." Jack kneeled before him, "The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it."

Sparrow pulled him up to his feet. Will immediately threw his barrel of water once Gibbs was on his feet. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Robin replied at the same time as Will. Gibbs looked at the two in bewilderment and then glanced at Captain Jack Sparrow in question.

The pirate threw his arm around the man to lead him away from the pig pen, "In due time, Gibbs."

Robin heard Gibbs mutter something about 'women' and 'bad luck'. She shook her head, but she and Will followed the two.

They proceeded to a nearby saloon that was as loud if not louder than the outdoors of Tortuga. Robin kept a wary eye on the drunk and violent occupants of the pub. William kept a wary eye on Robin. And Captain Jack Sparrow's eyes were anxiously searching for a drink.

"Keep a sharp eye." The Captain said to them before seating himself at a table with Gibbs.

Robin leaned against a pillar, Will glued himself to her side, crossing his arms. Robin's eyes watched the men as they threw each other around, or threw a drink back. It was all dramatic and overdone, something that could only be realized in person. Robin was still trying to get use to the fact that she was indeed experiencing all of this in person.

"This is fun." She muttered to herself.

"Has your adventure not been satisfying thus far?" William asked with obvious sarcasm.

Robin smiled up at him, he was a few inches taller than her. "Well, it's only just begun."

Will furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head over his shoulder. Robin realized he was probably trying to listen to Captain Jack Sparrow and Gibbs' conversation. Robin tried her best to listen as well, even though she already knew exactly what they would be talking about. At that moment, a rather large, rather drunk woman staggered their way and practically threw herself at Will. With a yelp, Robin backed away from the two and Will struggled to keep the woman at a distance.

"...are the children of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Robin's ears perked when she heard the pirate's voice. "His only son and daughter, savvy?"

Robin frowned at his words.

"Leverage says you. I think I feel a change in the wind says I." Gibbs replied.

An eerie thought struck Robin. Would the pirates try to sacrifice her to the cursed treasure? Robin chewed the inside of her cheek. For awhile, she felt that this adventure were real. Reality seemed to be plummeting down on her. Would she even survive being here? Would she be able to go back home?

"Are you alright, Robin?"

Robin nodded, not meeting William's eyes because her thoughts were still clouded by sudden anxiety.

After a moment, Gibbs stood from his seat from the table and exited the saloon. Captain Jack Sparrow on the other hand was ready for a refill.

Will strode up to the pirate and looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

Sparrow tried to drink from his empty mug and frowned as he replied, "This time tomorrow, we will have an able-bodied crew that can set sail to save your bonny lass." He nudged Will toward the bartender and lifted his mug for emphasis. "Get me another, will you?"

William rolled his eyes, and more out of thanks than want, he trudged to the bartender. Robin took Gibbs' seat, her thoughts still strained.

"How long do you plan on hiding it from me?" A voice drawled.

Robin glanced up at the pirate in confusion. "What?"

Captain Jack Sparrow stared at her determinedly, "The Aztec gold you're hiding in your bosom. I know you have it, and I now know why."

Robin scoffed and tugged at her shirt to reveal her collarbone. It was bare. "You don't know as much as you think you do, Captain."

Sparrow's eyebrows raised as he caught a glimpse of her smooth skin, but his eyes locked with hers again. "Where is it?"

Robin released her shirt and shrugged, "You'll have to ask the pirate that marooned you." After realizing what she just said, her eyes widened at the same times Captain Jack Sparrow's eyes did.

"How do you know about that?" His brown eyes held that spark of interest again.

Robin let out a nervous laugh, "Uh, well… you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

With a loud clank, William dropped another mug in front of the pirate whilst giving a suspicious glance between the two sitting down. Sparrow gulped at the drink eagerly, seemingly forgetting what he and Robin were talking about.

When he clanked his mug back onto the table, he locked eyes with Robin once more, a smug look on his face. "Aye."

**A/N: I know, it's been about a month since I last updated! Work got in the way, and now that my summer is coming to an end, school will be getting in the way. But I'll still keep updating, just bear with me!**


	9. The Dream & The Embarrassment

_**I do NOT own nor am I affiliated with the making or writing of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. I take claim to my OCs and storyline only!**_

Chapter 9:

Robin frowned as William led her towards the Tortuga harbor where the Interceptor awaited. The sky was black with all but the bright moon to reflect light on the island. Her eyes met Will's. "Where exactly did Sparrow run off to?"

William shook his head, peeling his eyes away to stare forward, "He said he had personal business to attend to."

Robin pursed her lips and she stared down at her boots as they continued to walk in silence. Not before long, the sound of the ocean water sloshing against the ships and under the dock met their ears. Robin looked up and watched Will's back as he ascended onto the ship with her right behind him.

"I suspect the 'captain' won't be coming back anytime soon." William remarked once their feet met the floor of the Interceptor. His hands motioned towards the Captain's quarters. "Why not sleep on an actual bed tonight, hm?" Will inquired, a small smile on his lips.

Robin gave a chortle and stretched her arms up towards the sky as she skipped towards the Captain's quarters. "That sounds lovely." She sang before turning the knob and striding in.

Naturally the room was quite dark, but the moon shone through the small window illuminated the large oak desk that was set in front of it. As Robin's pupils adjusted she noticed a map laid out on the desk along with some parchment paper as if a Port Royal sailor was going to return anytime now to get back to their nautical business. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room; they grazed over the rather dull portraits that hung on the walls until they landed on the full sized bed with a bedside table beside it.

Behind her, William lit one of the oil lamps, bringing a more fluorescent light into the room. He then brushed past her towards a couple of other doors Robin had yet to take notice of. He opened one of them and revealed a metal tub with a bucket beside it. He shut that door before Robin could see anymore and then opened the other and revealed yet another room; although, it was hardly a room and more of a giant closet with a twin sized bed. "First mates room." She heard him mumble to himself in confirmation. Will turned to Robin, "Which bed would you like?"

Robin smirked and bounced towards the full sized bed, "The full, of course."

Will furrowed his eyebrows. "The full?"

Robin let out a nervous laugh, "Listen to me, I'm sleep deprived." She recovered before taking a seat on the bed, "I'll be taking this one." She nodded matter-of-factly. William still had that befuddled look on his face but he nodded curtly and walked further into the other room to turn on a lantern in there.

Robin sighed and pulled off her boots with a huff and they fell to the ground with a soft thud. She then took off her socks, folded them and laid them on the bedside table. Robin had half a mind to undress, she normally went to bed in less clothing, but figured that was probably not the best idea due to her circumstance. She glanced over her shoulder at William. It appeared he just got the lantern on as well, for he turned to look at Robin at nearly the same time.

"Sleep well." He told her with a tight smile. Clearly, he was still stressing over his beloved.

Robin nodded and met his smile with her own. "Goodnight." She called back. He nodded, his eyes looking very far away once he broke his gaze with her, and shut the door. Robin stood up from the bed and went to shut the main door. But not before she had a quick peek around at the deck. It was so empty and eerily quiet. Robin could picture the ghostly, skeletal pirates at work on this very ship. Thankfully, she wasn't dealing with that, Elizabeth was.

She shook her head, smiling to herself as she closed the door and headed back for the bed. Robin welcomed the comfort the century old bed had to offer. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep. Albeit, she wasn't all that comfortable at first as she tossed and turned and at one point, without even realizing it, peeled off her blouse and threw it at the foot of the bed. Soon though, the blackness of sleep sunk in.

_Light seeped in through the small window, casting a light that danced across Robin's face. Her eyes squinted and Robin turned her head away from the brightness. Her eyes then landed on a full length mirror that she was now standing in front of. Robin gazed at her reflection, her eyebrows furrowing at what she was looking at._

_Robin was no longer dressed in her modern day clothing, but rather in a white chemise. Robin glanced down at her own body and was even more befuddled to find that she was still wearing her long sleeved shirt and jeggings. Why on Earth did her reflection show something entirely different? She glanced back up at her reflection, the facial expression reflected didn't show at all how she felt._

_The reflected Robin began to open her mouth. Robin's own eyes widened as her reflection mouthed something to her._

_"What?" Robin shouted at her reflection, her eyes still wide in disbelief._

_The reflection lifted one of their arms and waved Robin closer. Without so much as a second thought, Robin immediately strode closer to the mirror, her nose nearly touching the glass._

_"You're going to forget."_

Robin's eyes snapped open, her breathing hitched up as if she had just emerged from under water. She was still laying on the bed in the Captain's quarters, her body facing towards the two doors, one of which William was surely behind. There was no mirror. Robin rolled from her side onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She let out a loud huff and pulled the sheet that was covering her over her head.

"Would you stop moving?" a voice drawled.

Robin's body tensed up before immediately sitting up, letting the sheet fall away from her as she gazed to her side. There, laying on his back with his hat covering his face, was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

Robin let out a squeak and nearly fell onto the floor in an attempt to get out of the bed. As soon as she got her footing, she found her voice, "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" He grumbled from under his hat. The pirate then reached up to remove it and glare at the girl. "I'm trying to get some shut eye."

"You can't sleep here." Robin hissed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes widened once more when she didn't feel the familiar material of clothing under her arms. She glanced down and realized she was no longer wearing her long sleeved shirt, but her nude colored bra. She could already feel the Captain's eyes on her as she begrudgingly stared back at him.

"Well," He began with a smirk, "I didn't notice that earlier."

Robin furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of his double meaning words. Her eyes frantically searched around for her blouse before finding it by the pirates boots. She crawled across the bed and snatched up the material. She shook it accusingly at the pirate. "Did you undress me?"

Captain Jack Sparrow slowly drew his eyes away from her torso to meet her glare with a grin, "Now under different circumstances, I wouldn't doubt that I did, but as for this time, I can say with confidence that I did not."

Robin scowled and hit him with her shirt, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She hopped off the bed and faced away from the pirate to tug her blouse back on. She watched the door to the first mate's cabin with weary eyes.

When she turned back around, she was surprised to find that Sparrow's eyes were still watching her in mild amusement. She pressed her lips together in the hopes of hiding her embarrassment and quickly gathered her boots and socks, put them on and headed for the main door.

"Where are you going, lass?" Captain Jack Sparrow finally spoke up as she reached for the knob. She paused, his voice sending goosebumps up her arms.

Robin glanced over her shoulder to meet the pirate's brown eyes. "I don't know about you, but when my brother wakes, I'd rather him not catch me with you, alone." She found herself blurting out.

The captain cocked a brow at this, "Because consorting with a pirate is so distasteful to you type."

It was Robin's turn to quirk a brow. She moved her hand away from the knob to fully face him. "My type? And what might that be? Wholesome and dreadfully boring?" Robin retorted.

Sparrow grinned in amusement and laid his head back down on the pillow, his eyes watching the ceiling. "That's right."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Well, for your information, this is me," Robin motioned to the door, "saving you from a brother's wrath."

The pirate glanced back at her, his eyebrows raised, "I can't say I'd be all that frightened of any wrath that could come from the young Will Turner."

Robin scoffed and crossed her arms, "As if you don't scare easily."

Captain Jack Sparrow locked eyes with Robin in a deadly sensuous stare, "You seem a bit scared yourself." Robin couldn't help but be captivated by his stare. Her arms fell to her sides and she attempted to look anywhere but at the pirate.

"Uh…" Robin again turned to open the door, "goodnight." She stammered out before making a quick retreat.

She was greeted with the salty air and dim twilight sky that floated over the Interceptor. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. That was yet another long conversation Robin was able to hold with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow; and she came out of it feeling like she couldn't breath.

Robin took a few steps away from the Captain's quarters and cupped her face in her hands. "Get ahold of yourself, Robin." She mumbled to herself. "What would your brother think?" She found herself saying before quickly furrowing her eyebrows. It only occurred to her now how easily it had become in the past few minutes to refer to William as her brother. "Weird…"

Robin took this early morning opportunity to explore the rest of the ship. After an hour or so, when she returned she was greeted with a disgruntled Will Turner.

"Would you mind telling me why I found Jack in bed instead of you?" He quickly asked.

"Well, good morning to you too." Robin quipped, before shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know, I had no idea he was in there." Robin lied. "I woke up really early and went exploring a bit. He must've went in once I was gone."

Will didn't look convinced, but nodded before saying, "We're going to shore soon, to meet the 'able bodied crew'."

Robin clapped her hands together. "Fun." She remarked with a laugh. Although, inside, she felt a twinge of dread at having to face Captain Jack Sparrow soon. Her embarrassment still lingered.

**A/N: WOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! Where the hell have I been? Let me get right into that: SCHOOL, MAN! School kept me super busy, and even though I'm still stressing over school during my winter break, I tried to get back into my writing mode to dish out some updates. And as hard as that was, trust me it was HARD, I did!**

**I know this is short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! ****Spot any errors? Let me know!**


	10. The Brood & The Crew

Chapter 10:

The boat ride to shore wasn't as awkward as Robin imagined it might've been. As a matter of fact, the Captain didn't so much as greet her when they descended into the waters. Robin felt rather insulted and was brooding the entire sail towards land, glaring out at the ocean, her arms crossed over her torso. Although, it was somewhat difficult to look serious brooding while sailing on the ocean. With every wave break, Robin's body moved side to side, which only looked more amusing with her arms crossed rather than balancing herself. William kept giving her confused glances. Captain Jack Sparrow watched the girl discreetly, his moustache twitched in amusement.

Soon, the boat met land and the three were trudging through the sands of Tortuga yet again. Robin frowned once catching a glimpse of her scuffed up boots. Although, it wasn't just her boots looking less than up to par. Robin's clothes may have been dry, for the time being, but they were beginning to look grimy, most noticeably on her beige long-sleeved blouse. Robin cringed at the thought of looking at her reflection in a mirror.

Robin scrunched up her eyebrows, her thoughts digging into her memory. A memory of the dream she had last night. But as dreams often times do, they fade away and as hard as Robin tried to remember it, she couldn't.

She sighed, defeated and glanced up at the men she was following. They were approaching Gibbs; the portly man waved them over.

As they approached him, Gibbs communicated silently with the Captain and led them down a small pathway. Rather than walking further into Tortuga, Gibbs led them towards a small mart by the docks. The line of people waiting for them on the docks were quickly noticed. Their boots thudded loudly as they walked onto the pier. Robin swatted her hair out of her face from the sudden gust of wind. Rather than her eyes being on the new crew, she glanced out towards the island. The scenery was a nicer view of Tortuga than she originally had. The rocky terrain would merge into the greenery that consumed the place. In the distance, she could make out a black cloud of smoke; a sign of life that she had already witnessed on this island. Robin smiled to herself. Never in her nineteen years of life had she witnessed such beauty beyond her homeland. Her homeland being… Robin again furrowed her eyebrows, her thoughts going fuzzy again.

"Feast your eyes, Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted, snapping Robin's attention to the scene at hand. "All of them faithful hands before the mast and every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Will narrowed his eyes at the crew before staring at the pirate beside him, "So this is your able bodied crew?"

Captain Jack Sparrow responded by approaching Cotton and his bird. Robin smirked and moved closer to the two men.

"You, sailor!" Sparrow called out.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs added.

"Mr. Cotton." He continued in his voice of superiority. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Cotton momentarily glanced at Gibbs before the Captain practically growled. "Mr. Cotton! Answer me!"

Robin scoffed aloud, "Well, give him a chance to." She snapped.

Sparrow turned towards her, "She speaks now?"

Robin blatantly glared back at him, before he again turned his attention forward.

"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs informed the pirate. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"Now that's a talented sailor." Robin mused out loud.

"Robin." William hissed at her.

"What?" She hissed back.

The Captain paid the siblings no mind, "Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question."

The parrot SQUAWKED, returning Will and Robin's attention to the crew. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The bird chanted.

"Mostly we figure that means yes." Gibbs said.

"Course it does." Sparrow replied, unconvinced. He turned towards the siblings, his eyes passed Robin and landed on William. "Satisfied?"

William replied curtly, "Well you've proven they're mad."

"Madness and brilliance do coincide." Robin added matter-of-factly. The pirate finally looked at her, a whisper of a smile on his lips.

"And what genius told you that?"

"Actually," Robin teased, "he's more of a crazy drunk."

"And what's the benefit for us?" A crew member shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

Captain Jack Sparrow immediately abandoned the siblings side and waltzed toward the source of the voice. He then hesitantly peeled the hat off the head of the source revealing a pretty woman's face. "Anamaria." He said with a grin. That grin quickly disappeared when she firmly slapped him across his face.

"Ouch." Robin muttered with a chortle.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." William commented.

The Captain frowned, "No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria shouted at him.

"Actually-" He attempted to say before being cut off by yet another slap.

"Gotta love slapstick comedy." Robin muttered to herself with a grin.

"Borrowed!" Captain Jack Sparrow continued, "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you." He said charmingly.

Anamaria was having none of it. "But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." He tried.

She raised her hand threateningly at him before her hand clenched and she was pointing a single finger at the pirate, "I will."

Robin shared an amused look with her brother before William leaned forward and added, "A better one."

"A better one!" The Captain cried in agreement.

"That one." Robin joined Will in saying as they each pointed towards the Interceptor.

"What one?" Captain Jack Sparrow turned to them in confusion. Robin nodded her head in the direction of the boat, her amused smile still on her lips. "That one?!" The pirate growled, glancing back at the two. William widened his eyes at him and motioned towards Anamaria. "Aye, that one." The Captain gave in, "What say you?"

"Aye!" Anamaria shouted and chorus of the agreeable word followed.

"No, no, no, no." Gibbs sped to Sparrow's side as the crew went to gather their things. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard."

"It'd be far worse not to have her."

"Yeah, Gibbs." Robin teased once more, "What's the worst that could happen? With two women aboard." She held up two fingers for emphasis.

Gibbs eyes widened. "We're bringing the lass?!"

William furrowed his eyebrows at the man, "She's my sister."

Robin nodded curtly and rested her hands on her hips, "And I'm certainly not staying behind."

Gibbs smirked at the girl, "You'll be learning pirate's code soon enough."

"I know it actually." Robin said as if it were obvious. Will gave her a confused gaze.

Captain Jack Sparrow turned his eyes away from the sky to again stare at Robin in amusement, "Do you?"

Robin stared at the Captain, mocking his amused expression. "Haven't I told you? I know a lot of things."

**A/N: I meant to write a bit more than this, but alas, I'm writing this chapter at one in the morning and I still have homework to do. Sorry for the month long wait! Hopefully there will be more to come because I am just realizing how easy it is to write this story. It practically writes itself sometimes! (LOLOL right? B/c I'm basically using content from the movie! LOLOLOLOL)**

**BTW, if you didn't see my status, I am actually considering a SEQUEL! I'm just planning it out at this point, but thinking about it is really determining how I'm going to end this story! Yall are in for a treat... maybe!**


End file.
